Desencuentro
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: Un one shot algo trágico que narra aquello que puede desatar la pérdida de la confianza entre dos personas que se quieren.


Desencuentro

Sé fue. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso nadie lo sabía. Había decidido no dar ninguna explicación y desaparecer casi que por arte de magia. Egoísmo dirán algunos, a lo que ella replicaría una sola cosa: necesidad.

Sí. Luego de haber visto lo que vio, en nada más podía creer aquella joven de piel de porcelana y ojos claros.

¿Qué queda cuando perdemos la confianza? Nada. Nada le quedaba a ella luego de haber presenciado la escena que presenció. Su mundo, sus ilusiones y sus alegrías se habían evaporado irremisiblemente.

¿Quién era culpable? Nadie lo sabía. Muchos se lo preguntaban. Es que ella no atinó a decir nada a nadie. Ni siquiera al que se sentía culpable en lo más profundo, porque bien sabía que sus actos habían desatado la huída silenciosa de Rika, aunque no hubiera admitido nada.

Ella se había ido, y él se había quedado con el peso de la culpa. Sabía bien que jamás volvería a verla. Todo por una estupidez dolorosa, muy dolorosa. Estaba desesperado.

El avión aterrizó en las antípodas del sitio donde había vivido más de diez años con él. Sabía muy bien que no regresaría jamás. Tan solo por eso derramó gruesas lágrimas. Pero por nada más: el pesar y la bronca que había sentido antes las había matado con unas cuantas noches de alcohol y tabaco, en los brazos de muchos desconocidos: todos aquellos que la aceptaron, que demás está decir que fueron muchos. Ahora sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y agobiado. Sólo quería dormir. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar al hotel donde se hospedaría.

Cuando estuvo allí, lo dudó un poco: el armario del recibidor repleto de botellas se le tornó sumamente atractivo. _"La casa invita"_, ofreció cortésmente el encargado del lugar con una sonrisa, en un precario castellano. Cuando quedó sola, la botella de tequila fue el primer blanco que atacó. No sabía de dónde sacaba tantas energías para beber. La vació completamente. Sus ojos irritados derramaban lágrimas finas que recorrían su descolorida piel. Su garganta ardía. Los pensamientos se tornaban confusos, absurdos, dolorosos.

Con el sobretodo beige aún puesto cayó rendida en el cómodo sofá. Su conciencia ni sus músculos responderían, por lo que era inútil intentar hacer otra cosa más que tenderse a dormir.

El tiempo pasaba. ¿Serían horas, días o quizás semanas? Eso se preguntaba cuando despertó. La jaqueca que tenía era como un puñal atravesando su cabeza de lado a lado. Pensó con tristeza en que su cuerpo estaba resistiendo la fuerza de dos puñales: el de la borrachera y el del disgusto por todo lo que había vivido tiempo antes.

Se levantó con esfuerzo. Recorrió a tientas el departamento. Estaba bien. En la cocina, se preparó un café. Bebía lentamente, dando largos sorbos. Sentía cómo el calor del líquido mataba poco a poco el ardor alcohólico de su garganta.

Terminó de reaccionar al beber el último trago de café. Su mente ya se encontraba más lúcida. Y era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento. _"Pensemos"_, se dijo a sí misma. _"El único dinero que tenía es el que gasté en el pasaje. Ni siquiera podré pagar el alquiler si no hago algo. A Seiko no pienso llamarla… y mucho menos a Rumiko. Debo buscar un trabajo"_. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo. Tan solo halló unas monedas. _"No podré comprar el periódico"_ se dijo con disgusto. _"Tendré que ir a buscar ocupación personalmente"_.

En eso se embarcó. Salió del departamento rápidamente, deseando fervientemente no encontrarse con el encargado, porque bien sabía que aún no le había pagado y que hasta dentro de un buen tiempo no podría hacerlo. Tuvo éxito en su pequeña empresa: el camino hacia la salida del edificio estaba vacío.

Miraba a su alrededor confiando en que su memoria guardara cada sitio para asegurarse un tranquilo retorno. Los transeúntes la miraban como sorprendidos: y es que su aspecto desprolijo y desgarbado debido a aquel tapado beige, al cabello despeinado y a la cara marcada por dormir era notorio. Se sintió mal… marginal. Su ánimo comenzó a venirse al suelo nuevamente. Aquellos extraños la miraban como lo que era: una extraña.

Nunca encontraría salida. Eso lo descubrió cuando volvía al departamento al anochecer, luego de haber sido rechazada por todos los patrones que encontró y por toda la gente con la que pudo comunicarse por medio de su titubeante inglés.

Tenía hambre. Su estómago le pedía a gritos aunque fuera un mísero trozo de pan. Entró al edificio y a hurtadillas ingresó al departamento. Para suerte de su cuerpo hambriento encontró los sobres de café. Del café que había bebido en la mañana.

Lo preparó y bebió un par de tazas.

Decidió ducharse. El agua caliente barría parsimoniosamente los residuos de sus penas, los aromas extraños y los conocidos así como las resacas mal curadas que la persiguieron en los últimos días. Se sintió mucho mejor.

Desenredó su cabello lacio y largo, que se escurría sobre su espalda pálida desnuda. Tocó sus caderas anchas. Se plantó frente al gran espejo erguido al pie de la cama. Ya tenía veintisiete años, pero su cuerpo bonito, su piel tersa y su carne firme le otorgaban un aspecto jovial y cuidado. Aparentaba cinco o seis años menos.

Se secó suavemente, casi acariciándose, como pidiéndole perdón a su organismo por todos los excesos de los días pasados. Se vistió con esmero. Hasta llegó a verse bonita cuando terminó. Y es que eso era lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos…

Arribó al primer boliche con el que se topó. La noche era cerrada y fría, y las calles estaban solitarias a esas horas.

Pidió una jarra de cerveza. El empleado sintió una especial atracción por ella, al verla tan hermosa y solitaria, hablando en un inglés bastante malo. Le dio la jarra con complacencia y ofreció llenarla nuevamente cuando Rika la hubo acabado.

Comenzó a ver todo girando a su alrededor. ¡Cielos! Ya estaba ebria de nuevo. Se levantó de la barra y decidió irse de allí. Unos brazos musculosos la retuvieron con firmeza. Ella opuso vana resistencia, puesto que su cuerpo no le respondía. _"En este estado no valgo nada, ¿cierto, Ryo?"_ fue lo último que pensó, mientras perdiendo la conciencia se dejaba arrastrar.

El sol que ingresaba tímido por el ventanal la despertó. Estaba rodeada de sábanas blancas, en medio de una espaciosa cama. Sentía su cuerpo desnudo sudoroso. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_, se preguntó a sí misma, al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Se levantó con cautela, cubriéndose con una manta que halló en el suelo. Recorrió todo el sitio. Era un departamento espacioso y muy luminoso. No había indiciosos de que alguien estuviera allí más que ella.

Sintió su estómago chillar de hambre. Entró a la cocina y comió lo que encontró: unas rodajas de pan de molde con jamón. Abrió con desesperación los armarios y las alacenas y vació sus enlatados y embotellados contenidos en una gran bolsa negra de residuos que halló en la bajomesada. _"Me voy"_, pensó. Corrió a la habitación y se vistió rápidamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y allí se tropezó con su mayor obstáculo: no tenía llave, estaba trancada.

Pateó con bronca la puerta. Las lágrimas de rabia caían a borbotones de sus ojos. Al ver que era inútil seguir insistiendo, enfiló hacia el gran ventanal del living. _"No puede ser tan grave caer desde un décimo piso"_, se dijo, quitando la tranca de la ventana de aluminio. Lanzó primero la bolsa con la comida, avizorando debajo una volqueta de residuos. Sintió el golpe y vio el punto negro donde debía caer. Levantó su pierna para trepar la ventana y descender a la manera de un alpinista. Una mano gruesa la detuvo.

La joven volvió la vista horrorizada. Un hombre muy grande, furioso, jalaba de su brazo.

- What did you think? You don´t go anywhere! – gritó exasperado.

- Me quiero ir! – respondió ella desesperada, tratando de zafarse. El hombre la liberó de improviso y debido a que la fuerza con la que había intentado soltarse era tan grande no previó de dónde sostenerse y cayó.

Sintió el viento helado y cortante rozando su rostro. Pensó en Ryo. Él la había enamorado, le había pedido que se casaran y luego había traicionado su confianza. Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo seguía amando. Y en nombre del dolor que había sentido debido a esa pasión que día a día la consumía había sido capaz de cometer varios errores. El primero y más grave: haber huido cobardemente y ahora estar cayendo de un décimo piso.

Sabía bien que no se salvaría. Cada vez bajaba más velozmente. Un destello de lucidez le mostró el momento en que se conocieron, el momento en que se besaron por primera vez, el momento en que él le propuso matrimonio. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir. Pero ninguna llegó a recorrer su mejilla por completo. Rika cayó sobre la volqueta con gran violencia.

La muchacha murió en el acto. Los vecinos avisaron a las autoridades. Por supuesto que hacía varios días que la policía internacional se encontraba buscándola, por pedido de sus familiares y amigos.

El acontecimiento golpeó a todos muy duramente, particularmente a Ryo. Ahora sí sabía que no había forma alguna de retorno, de reconciliación, o quizás tan solo de un instante en el que ambos pudieran hablar tranquilos y aclarar lo sucedido.

El cuerpo fue devuelto al país al que pertenecía y con mucho pesar, Ryo y Rumiko reconocieron el cadáver, que, curiosamente, aún no había entrado en descomposición.

El joven pidió que la velaran en su departamento durante tres días. Es claro que a sus amigos les pareció algo un poco disparatado. Pero la agresividad con que despacharía a todo el planeta en caso de recibir reproches era tal, que nadie se atrevió a replicar nada.

El primer día, se halló solo con el cadáver.

Lo colocó sobre la cama de matrimonio y lo observó por largas horas. Acarició el cabello rojizo y largo esparcido a los lados de la cabeza. La expresión de tristeza del rostro inerte hacía que el corazón del joven se estrujara de amargura. Besó los labios fríos.

- Todo esto es por mi culpa…, si yo no hubiera sido tan maldito, tan basura… si no te hubiera hecho lo que te hice, nada de esto habría pasado. Te adoro, Rika… demasiado… no voy a perdonarme esto nunca… ni tampoco pienso conformarme. _Nous aurons des lits pleins d´ odeurs légères, des divans profonds comme des tombeaux, et d´ étranges fleurs sur des étagères, écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux_ - murmuró, dejando caer las lágrimas, mientras escondía su rostro entre los cabellos de la joven.

Nadie se atrevió a telefonear al muchacho. Todos sabían perfectamente bien que no respondería. Habían acordado con él que irían al tercer día, por lo que lo único que les restaba era esperar.

Pasó el segundo día y ninguno recibió ninguna clase de noticia. Tan solo unos pocos se asomaron de vez en cuando al edificio para tratar de avizorar algún movimiento en las ventanas del departamento del quinto piso. Nada pasaba. Nada se movía.

Por fin llegó el tercer día: aquel en que la joven sería velada para posteriormente, al anochecer, ser enterrada.

Una gran cantidad de amigos, conocidos, familiares y vecinos comenzó a ingresar al edificio. Extrañamente, la gente comenzó a encontrarse en la puerta del departamento. Ryo no había abierto a nadie. Muchos se fueron, algunos iban y venían. Los más íntimos se quedaron haciendo guardia afuera, llamando constantemente a la puerta y al teléfono.

Por fin a uno se le ocurrió forzar la puerta. Para sorpresa de los presentes, la misma se encontraba sin llave. Ingresaron sigilosos al lugar. El silencio era casi total. Tan solo el tic tac del reloj irrumpía en la penumbra del gran ambiente prolijamente amueblado.

Comenzaron a llamar al joven, mientras revisaban una por una cada habitación.

Llegaron al dormitorio de Ryo. En la cama de matrimonio se hallaba el cuerpo de ella, cubierto a medias con el de él.

- Ryo, Ryo… - llamó suavemente Rumiko, sacudiendo levemente el brazo del muchacho. Al ver que no respondía, comenzó a moverlo con brusquedad. – No responde… - murmuró horrorizada.

Los presentes trataron de voltearlo para acomodarlo boca arriba y asistirlo pero la dureza de sus músculos lo impidió. Yuri se acercó a él para inspeccionar sus signos vitales.

- Está muerto – declaró con pánico, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

La autopsia que se le realizó al cuerpo de Ryo no pudo establecer las causas de su deceso. De hecho, no encontró signos de violencia, de homicidio ni de ningún tipo de falla a nivel cardíaco. Tampoco halló alguna sustancia letal en su sangre, en su estómago o sus pulmones. Su corazón había dejado de funcionar como si ya no sirviera que continuara con su marcha. Pero no de manera inducida, sino normalmente, como un aparato que se gasta, como una pila a la que se le ha agotado la vida útil.

Como no pudieron separarlo completamente de la joven, tuvieron que enterrarlo en el mismo cajón que a ella.

Los ecos de las voces de ambos parecían resonar a la distancia, en medio de la fúnebre reunión. _Nous aurons des lits pleins d´ odeurs légères, des divans profonds comme des tombeaux, et d´ étranges fleurs sur des étagères, écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._


End file.
